mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kid
The Kid is the main protagonist and sole playable character of I Wanna be The Guy: The Movie: The Game. He also makes cameo appearances as a playable guest character in other games including Super Meat Boy. The Kid possesses the Very Small Gun and the Cape of Heroes, both of which were mementos left behind by his grandfather, Former Grandfather The Guy. His determination to succeed his grandfather as "The Guy" is fueled by his grandfather's death at the hands of the man who would soon after usurp his title of The Guy. The Kid from this point onward travels to "conquer spike, fruit, and moon", fighting against random characters and instantaneous death traps from other video game franchises before finally confronting The Guy, who is revealed to be The Kid's father. In M.U.G.E.N, The Kid was made by fhqwhgads7. Gameplay In M.U.G.E.N, his playing style is exactly the same from the IWBTG game, his only way of attacking is with his very small gun which is only capable of dealing a very small amount of damage (not only that, but unless facing opponents with Winane's super armor, his gun will overheat and explode if you fire it too fast and/or too close to your opponent). However, he does have strikers and hyper strikers which can deal more damage to the opponent, but at the same time, the strikers can also kill The Kid if it runs into him, meaning you must be careful how you use them. His strikers include delicious fruit and spikes, which appear in random places when used, and the moon from the IWBTG game, which will fall from the sky and then continue to roll untill it goes off screen. His health bar, while at a standard 1000 HP, is negligible unless The Kid is facing himself and only himself (in which case he is given super armor to protect himself until reduced to 1 HP). Otherwise, any character that can attack can kill him in one hit. This means when fighting an opponent you must be aware of their attacks or else you will instanly die. Even more so, The Kid will explode in response to the F2 button as well as the F1 button. His Taunt button represents the suicide button from the IWBTG game; pushing it makes him explode as if his gun overheated. Configuration Settings The player can also change The Kid's Configuration settings which effects his battle style in M.U.G.E.N. There are six options, and these are... *Medium: All strikers and hypers, plus doubled bullet damage and power get. (The Kid's appearance will also change to have a pink bow on his head which was taken from the IWBTG representing the player being a wuss.) *Hard: All strikers and hypers. (Default) *Very Hard: Only regular strikers. No hypers. *Impossible: No striker assistance. *Source Accurate: Plays even more like he does in I Wanna Be The Guy (meaning he can't fast-fall, dash forward, or hop backwards; plus, he can only go forward) *The Chosen One: The Kid can use all forms of your strikers, but they will only hurt him. Periodically they will try to kill him. His gun will overheat no matter who he is facing. He is able to fast-fall, dash forward, and hop backwards, but he will not get any short invincibility period. Also periodically, he will begin to move like he would on Source Accurate settings. He is also given a preemptive halo decoration (representing the fact that he WILL die on these settings). As for his A.I., it quite easy for most M.U.G.E.N characters, also due to him having a OHK effect due to his health settings makes him the easiest charcter to go against but can also be a good character to play as when you play as him. Also when battling against certain boss characters such as The Guy, there will be some special moves and abilities that will only be available to The Kid during these battles. Notes *When you play as The Kid in Bane84's minigames, there can be problems that happen resulting in The Kid being killed and losing to the bonus stage. The reason why this happens is due to the code of the "stages" that clashes with The Kid settings. For example, in Super Mario Bros. bonus game, it's fairly easy since you are using a platformer styled character but can be killed somtimes by the pickup blocks. As for Bane84's other bonus game, Contra, it's harder to beat since most of the things will kill him IWBTG style. If this happens, the only way to fix it is by pressing F4 (match reset button) to reset the match, press F1 to automatically win the battle or to simply quit the battle via Escape. Also he never enters an attack state, making him unable to use any of the power ups in Contra, all he has is his pea shooter to defend himself. *If fighting the IWBTG version of Whispy Woods, touching his nose will kill The Kid. Videos MUGEN_Showdown_The_Kid_vs_Yukari_Yakumo_2 BS All stars 103# I wanta be a gamer Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:IWBTG Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Firearms Users Category:2000's Characters